1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for stabilizing a boosted voltage. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for stabilizing a boosted voltage, for generating a stabilized boosted voltage without affect from a load variance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a device such as a Universal Serial Bus (hereinafter, referred to as USB), an additional power line is required apart from data lines that transmit data between USB devices. Generally, in USB communication, a computer performs as a host, and a mobile device performs as a peripheral and the computer and the mobile device communicate with each other through a power line provided from the host computer. However, as the market of the mobile device or the peripheral device becomes larger, communications therebetween becomes more significant. The communications between the mobile devices or the peripheral devices are implemented by USB-On-The-Go (USB-OTG) technology, in which the mobile devices or peripheral devices perform both as a host and a peripheral device without aid from the host computer. Therefore, the mobile devices or peripheral devices should provide a power line in place of the host computer.
In addition, since a power supply voltage level has been decreased as manufacturing technology is developed while a voltage in USB communication provision is established based on prior art, a voltage level used in the USB communication is higher than the power supply voltage level used today.
Therefore, boosting the power supply voltage is essential to drive a power line in the mobile device or the peripheral device. Although a charge pump has been developed recently and utilized as a power supply source in the mobile devices, it is not satisfactory in a current driving capability or in a stable power supply.